latihan
by mr.adult
Summary: hari yang panas di thousand sunny ada apa ya ?  Mind to review ?


Latihan by

warning : rated M for lime, gaje, pair ga jelas, penulisan tempat salah, super abal, OOC, alur kecepetan, ceritanya pendek, penuh unsur lemon, jadi hanya untuk 17 tahun ke atas, anak kecil gak boleh liat, kalo nekat, dosa tanggung sendiri. Oh ya, pasti ada typo dan miss typo. Dan bahasa yang kasar.

Disclaimer : One Piece belong Edo Eichiiru

A/N : fic pertama ney, jadi review yah...

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME**

Siang yang panas di kapal Thousand Sunny. Saat itu, kapal Thousand Sunny sedang berada di sebuah pulau. Pulau yang tak masuk di peta dunia. Tugas menjaga kapal yang awalnya diserahkan kepada Ussop, tetapi Franky dan Brook memaksanya ikut, jadilah yang tinggal di suruh menjaga kapal adalah Luffy, Robin dan Nami.

(Flashback)

"Baiklah, ayo kita berpetualang ke pulau asing". Ucap Luffy lantang.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga kapal Luffy, kasihan Ussop, dia kelihatan Lesu". Kata Franky.

"Huh, baiklah, aku akan jaga kapal."Kata Luffy.

"Ayo Robin sayang, Nami sayang. Kita berpetualang". Kata Sanji merayu.

"Aku masih mau membaca buku, jadi aku tidak ikut". Kata Robin

"Aku malas". Ucap Nami singkat.

Jadilah Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Franky, Brook, dan Chooper yang berangkat.

(Flashback off)

Luffy yang disuruh menjaga kapal malah tidur dengan santainya, Robin masih membaca buku di atas Layar, dan Nami terus saja berendam di kamar mandi karena suhu yang sangat panas. Soal pakaian, Luffy tidur dengan bertelanjang dada, Robin mengenakan bikini dengan celana yang sangat pendek, dan Nami, tentu saja dia telanjang.

Luffy yang tertidur terbangun dari tidurnya, dan dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sesuatu di dalam celana pendeknya.

"Robin, coba kesini". Kata Liffy agak teriak karena Luffy yang kaget. Robin pun turun dan menemui Luffy.

"Ada apa, kapten ?" Tanya Robin bingung.

"Ini, lihatlah. Kau kan pintar, jadi apa ini dan kenapa jadi keluar airnya begini, lengket lagi ?" Tanya Luffy yang polos menunjukkan penisnya kepada Robin. Sontak, Robin pun langsung memerah pipinya, tapi dia juga terkagum karena ukuran penis kaptennya, dia juga melihat sperma keluar dari penis itu. 'Dia pasti tadi mimpi basah' batin Robin.

"Begini. Ini namanya penis, ini berfungsi untuk memberikan kenikmatan". Jawab Robin ngasal -plak, "Kau mau kuberi latihan untuk menggunakan penismu, kapten". Sambung Robin sambil menyeringai.

"Shishishi. Baiklah, aku mau". Ujar Luffy semangat.

Robin pun mulai melepaskan celana pendek Luffy dan mulai mengulumnya. Luffypun hanya mendesah ketika penisnya yang berukuran sekitar 20 centi itu dikulum oleh Robin.

Robin lalu menghentikannya. Luffy kelihatan kecewa karena Robin melepskan mulutnya dari penisnya. Ternyata Robin melepas celana pendeknya, lalu bikininya sehingga menyembulah kedua payudara Robin yang besar. Luffy reflek langsung menciumi dan menyedot putingnya. Itu membuat Robin mendesah dengan teratur. Robin lalu menyambar bibir Luffy dengan sangat lembut dan lama. Karena paru paru mereka membutuhkan persediaan oksigen, maka mereka melepaskannya.

Robin kemudian melepaskan CD-nya. Robin membimbing penis Luffy yang sudah menegang untuk memasuki vaginanya. Luffy memasukkannya secara perlahan, lalu dia berhenti karena dia merasa ada yang menghalangi, dia bertanya.

"Robin, apa ini ? Ini menghalangi, bagaimana ini ?" Tanya Luffy lugu.

"Itu namanya selaput dara *kalo gak salah*, tapi bagiku dan Nami yang bajak laut, kalau itu hilang tak apa." Robin menjelaskan.

"Oh, baiklah." Kata Luffy langsung menerobos pertahanan terakhir Robin. Robin agak meringis kesakitan, tetapi Luffy langsung menyiumbibirnya. Setelah itu Luffy hanya memajumundurkan badannya sehingga mereka berdua terus mendesah. Tetapi desahan Robin agak keras sehingga terdengar oleh Nami yang sedang berendam. Nami langsung berlari dan tanpa sadar dia berlari dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Ada apa Ro-". Kata - kata Nami langsung terhenti dan mulutnya menganga ketika melihat Robin dan Luffy sedang ML. Lalu, dia melihat Robin ambruk disebelah Luffy, Nami pun langsung mengajak Luffy untuk melakukan ronde kedua.

Skip Time.

Nami terus mendesah ketika dia naik turun dari atas tubuh Luffy dengan vagina yang masih ditancap oleh Penis Luffy. Hingga akhirnya Nami pun orgasme untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi,

"Nami... Ah.. aku ah ah m-ah mau pipis..." Ucap Luffy disela sela desahan.

"Keluarkan, aku ah ah mau ah mem ah meminum ah meminumnya." Kata Nami.

Luffy pun mengeluarkan penisnya yang bertambah besar sampai 25 centi dan lalu disambar oleh Nami, dimajumundurkannya kepalanya sampai spermanya di dalam mulut Nami yang langsung dihisapnya.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga kecapean dengan tubuh masih telanjang.

"Awas kalo kau bilang sama yang lain, kami tidak akan memberikan kenikmatan ini padamu lagi." Ancam Nami, Luffy hanya mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke kamar Robin dan mulai melakukan babak ketiga.

Slese.

Gimana *nosebleed*.

Kependekan ? Emank.

Kan diatas udah dikasih tahu ?

Jangan ngeflame

..

Mind to review ?

Review typo dan cerita.

Dan lemonnya.. Hehe

my first fic.


End file.
